Homestuck Fanfiction in 100 Themes
by NerdlordUltra
Summary: I have taken on the 100 themes challenge to help my writing not be so rusty. I will be using all sorts of pairings, each theme being a one-shot.
1. 1 Introduction

Day: 1

Theme: Introduction

Universe: AU

Pairing: John/Dave

Word Count: 512

Introduction

Dave knew he was doing something wrong, but he didn't want to be cooped up in the apartment anymore. He decided to go to the park. Without telling bro. He pushed his shades more firmly onto his face and looked up into the blistering hot Texas sky. He could hear the talking and busy movements of passers by when something blue in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Convinced it was the arm of that horrid puppet cal, Dave broke the strider cool-kid code. He ran. Someone called out after him. Dave slid to a stop, and keeping his head up and back straight he turned around. He knew it couldn't be his Bro, Bro wouldn't have said anything just grabbed him and left.

Dave Strider came face to face with a boy his own age. He looked stressed out and scared, sweat covering his furrowed brow. What caught Dave's attention though was not the pout of the boy's lips or the shaggy blackness of his hair, no what caught the Strider's attention was his brilliant sapphire blue eyes. The boy smiled a buck toothed smile even though it was obvious he had nothing to smile about from the almost there tears in those brilliant eyes.

"Sup?" Dave hadn't a clue what else to say to the boy but it seemed to work because the boy with big teeth and bigger eyes replied.

"I lost my dad, can you help me?"

The young strider was at a loss as to what to do. He was sure that if he ever got lost his brother wouldn't care all that much. What was one supposed to do when separated from family. He didn't know. But he wasn't going to say that.

"I was going to the park, you could wait there." Dave said, feining that he didn't care at all. Either by sheer luck or maybe not the kid with oceans for eyes saw right through him.

"My name is John Egbert. What is yours?"

"Strider. Dave Strider." Dave added a wink for an even more ironic effect, and John laughed. Dave wanted to believe that this was a friendship that was going to last but he knew better, he could recognize a tourist when he saw one. Egbert again saw right through him to the depths of his mind.

"Do you have a pesterchum?" John asked walking side by side with dave on the busy sidewalk. Without realizing it the young strider began to smile as he and his new friend traded information. It didn't take too long for him to realize what he had been doing and he forced his face back into the mask of indifference his Bro had been teaching him. But again his mask fell in happiness when he saw the look on John's face at the appearance of a well dressed man.

John turned to look at Dave before grabbing onto his father's pant leg. "I will message you later." Dave nodded pretending to be cool, before he felt his brother's approach and prepared to strife.


	2. 2 Enthusiasm

A/N: WARNING TOO SWEET NOT TO BE OOC EVEN WITH SLIMED GAMZEE

Day: 2

Theme: Enthusiasm

Universe: Humanstuck

Pairing: Gamzee3Nepeta

Word Count: 255

Enthusiasm

Gamzee Makara smiled that same stupidly lazy smile that he always did, his tiny little girlfriend was having a blast. She was cooking, one of Gamzee's favorite activities. She was laughing happily. There wasn't a special occasion she just felt like baking. Gamzee's thoughts turned to his own best friend and how his mate would be pitching a fit right about now over why they would ever make something betty crocker. He was broken from his thoughts by a spoon being shoved in his face.

Nepeta looked up at him from behind her bangs. "I made homemade furrsting but I couldn't find where mew put the vanilla. Try it. If it needs vanilla I am going to the neighpurrs and borrow their bottle."

Gamzee smiled at her devotion to the recipe, he knew it would be fine without the vanilla but he decided to humor her and take the spoonful of frosting from her. She put her hands back at her sides and looked back up at him expectantly.

The large clown ate the frosting without hesitation. It was good buttery and delicious, just like he expected. He smiled and his wicked face paint crinkling and creasing around his eyes. That was all the confirmation Nepeta needed to squeal and return to what she was doing even peppier than before if that was somehow possible.

Gamzee laughed and for the first time thought about exactly how much he loved her and how he wanted to spend the rest of his days growing old with her.


	3. 3 Making History

A/N THIS IS A SONG FIC. THE SONG IS CALLED "MY NAME IS LOVE" BY AMY DIAMOND. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT

Day: 3

Theme: Making History

Universe: Canon

Pairing: The First Ship and Karnep if you squint a little

Word Count: 606

Making History

" _My name is love, I'm your announcer_

 _You bring the heart, I'll bring the answers"_

It was at one of his speeches that he first saw her. An olive blooded female with large expressive eyes. The Signless, or as he had taken to calling himself, Kankri, was stunned. She first looked at him and it took everything the mutant had not to stumble mid-sentence. He finished the speech with much difficulty, why did she have to look at him with eyes like that?

" _I need a few good men and women on my team"_

The Dolorosa, an ever watchful eye over her son noticed well before he did that she was following them. Her concern was first that she was a spy sent to quiet the teachings of her Signless, but eventually the older woman was won over by the quick charm and excited antics of the Olive blood. She even celebrated when they first entered their matespritship. The jade blood only wanted them to be happy. Things settled into a pattern. The Signless would preach and The Disciple would write down his words, somewhere in the background The Dolorosa would keep a lookout for danger. Until one morning a very drunk Ψiioniic, stumbled onto the scene. He looked up at Signless with his blue and red eyes and slurred "I wan ta juin ya thuicide mithon" The Dolorosa worried and fussed over the implications of what he meant but knew there was no changing her son's mind.

" _My name is love, your friendly partner_

 _I'm on alert cause my work's getting harder"_

It was actually The Disciple that sensed something was wrong first. She spent the whole morning trying to convince her mate to preach but he seemed so confident everything would be alright she relaxed. The olive blood in fact relaxed so much that by the time the highbloods ambushed them she really didn't see it coming. The last time she saw her mate happy and healthy was when they were dragging her away from him. They were dragging him away to his death.

" _These are uneasy times_

 _Good friends are hard to find"_

It had happened just the way Ψiioniic thought it would. The Signless died, The Dolorosa sold into slavery and murdered, He was forced into a sort of slavery himself he thought as he looked at the wired holding him immobilized, connecting to a ship. They were doomed. Or maybe not. If what the trolls around him were saying were true, Disciple was still alive. She could keep the preaching of her mate, Ψiioniic's moirail alive. His group never stood a chance but maybe. Just maybe his and her love would last as a story and the next generation of trolls could accomplish what they failed to do. Half of The Helmsman wanted to scoff at such an idea, but the other was holding onto hope.

" _In this life, that we live_

 _Reach out and lend your help_

 _Sit back, ask yourself_

 _Without me, what are you"_

Nepeta Leijon sat on the floor of the cave she called home, all around her in between her own scribblings were the rantings of her ancestor. Stories of love and peace that had survived time well enough for Nepeta to read them. The olive blood took out her husktop and opened the messenger that she and all her friends used, she had missed messages from equius but that isn't what caught her attention. In the corner the angry troll she had been feeling red about for so long had messaged her. Smiling she clicked on his name and typed a reply.


	4. 4 RivalryHate

Day: 4

Theme: Rivalry

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Terezi3Gamzee

Word Count: 187

Rivalry

Terezi was down with the clown. They all knew. They all ignored it for the most part, knowing how sensitive Karkat would be. After all, she was his flush crush and he. He was Karkat's moirail. Or was. Walking through the meteor was like walking on eggshells.

Terezi could feel how wrong it was. She felt disgust roll across her in waves when she so much as thought about him. And when she was forced to touch the clown? She shuddered. She did not want to think about that anymore. Each and every single time Terezi Pyrope sought Gamzee Makara out she ended up not only hating him more, but she hated herself more too. Terezi hated herself. She hated herself for a lot of things. Justice got served but at what cost? The death of a friend. She deserved punishment just as much as The Thief ever did. That is what she told herself in the beginning.

She stopped trying to rationalize why she couldn't break free of him. She could hear his obnoxious Honks in the ventilation system and her teal blood began to boil.


End file.
